Goodbye Forever
by Squirrelboy09
Summary: Phoebe Halliwell was kicked out of her house after telling her sisters that she will not get rid of her baby. She heads off to New York, where she see, I think you know who... Cole. PhoebeCole


Notes: Set during Season 5, then changing 6 years into the future. Cole is not crazy, he left San Francisco. Phoebe's baby was not killed and right now, Phoebe is in labor.

Goodbye Forever

"Oh my god, it hurts so bad, please baby be born soon," Phoebe said to herself

"Miss Halliwell, one last push," the doctor said

Phoebe pushed one last time and out came a beautiful baby.

"It's a boy," the doctor said

The doctor gave Phoebe her new baby boy.

"Your name will be Benjamin Victor Halliwell," Phoebe said smiling as she held her baby. Phoebe was being pulled into a premonition.

**_Start of Premonition_**

She saw her son, around the age of 5 or 6 and she saw another boy, Piper's son. They were watching TV when a demon shimmered into the room. Ben threw a fireball at the demon, but the another boy got in the way. He died instantly.

**_End of Premonition_**

Phoebe was horrified at what she just saw. Then her sisters and Leo came into the room.

"How is my niece or nephew?" Paige asked

"Nephew, and he is doing just great," Phoebe said, forgetting about her premonition

"What's his name?" Piper asked

"Benjamin Victor Halliwell," Phoebe said with a smile

"Oh he's so cute," Paige said

The doctor left the room a while ago.

"Guys," Phoebe said remembering her premonition, "I had a premonition when I was holding Ben, I saw him and I would guess your son Piper because the two boys looked the same age, they were around 5 or 6 years old, a demon shimmered in and Ben threw a fireball, but the other boy got in the way and was killed,"

"Phoebe are you sure?" Piper asked, "It can't be right, I mean me and Leo are suppose to have a girl."

"Yeah so maybe it was a faulty premonition, it could have been sent by a demon," Leo said

They are nodded in agreement.

"Well, the Seer did send her the premonition about here killing Paige, so why not, this could also be a demon and the premonition was so far in the future that never happened before," Phoebe thought to herself

_**2 months later**_

Piper was in labor with her soon to be daughter. She could hardly wait, to see her beautiful baby girl.

Piper pushed for the last time and we saw a another beautiful baby.

"Mrs. Halliwell, congratulation it's a boy," the doctor said

Piper was shocked, she couldn't believe that she had a boy, nonetheless she was happy.

Leo, Paige and Phoebe, holding Ben, came into the room.

"Look honey, we had a boy," Piper said smiling

Leo had a boy, a boy who he can teach sports to and other stuff.

"Piper what did you name him?" Phoebe asked

"I didn't yet, but no time like now, okay Wyatt Matthew Halliwell," Piper said

"I love it," Leo said

"It's great Piper," Paige said

_**Three days later**_

Piper and Wyatt were coming home today. Phoebe, Paige and Leo made a big banner that said "Welcome Home Wyatt" Leo left to go get Piper and his son, they arrived back home an hour later.

"Welcome home Wyatt!" Phoebe and Paige shouted

Ben started to cry, so Phoebe went upstairs to check on him.

"Piper can I hold him?" Paige asked

Piper nodded and gave Wyatt to Paige

"He is so cute," Paige said

Phoebe came back downstairs after putting Ben back to sleep.

"Let me hold him next," Phoebe said

Paige gave Wyatt to Phoebe and Phoebe was pulled into a premonition. The same premonition she had when Ben was born.

"Phoebe what did you see?" Piper asked

"I saw the same premonition I saw two months ago when Ben was born," Phoebe said

Piper was now horrified, she now had a boy, so what if the premonition was right, she didn't want to risk her son's life.

"Now we have a problem," Piper said

"What?" Paige asked

"The premonition, what if it's true," Piper said, "I have a boy so what if that premonition is true."

"No, it can't be," Phoebe said

"Leo, can you go check the Elders, see if they know anything about this," Piper said

"Piper, you can't be serious, when I had that premonition a couple of months ago you thought that it was demon, now you think it's real," Phoebe exclaimed

"A couple of months I thought that I was I was having a girl," Piper said

Leo came back 5 minutes later

"Well, the Elder said that the premonition was true," Leo said

"Did they say what they thought we should do," Piper said

"Yeah, they had two choices, one was to bind Ben's powers and the second one was to… vanquish Ben," Leo said, see the horror on Phoebe face

"Kill my son?" Phoebe said

"Wyatt, is supposed to be the most powerful witch ever, even more so then the Charmed Ones, and the same goes for Ben, but since he is half demon, and is the son of the Source, it is possible that he will turn evil and the Elders do not want that," Leo said

"I will not kill my son or bind his powers," Phoebe said

"Phoebe you have to," Piper said

"No, it will need the Power of Three to bind Ben's powers and I'm not willing to do so," Phoebe said

"So what, you what to vanquish him?" Piper said sarcastically

"No, neither will work," Phoebe said

"Phoebe, then we have to bind Ben's powers," Paige said

"No," Phoebe said

"Then you have give him to the Elders and kill him!" Piper said loudly

"I said no," Phoebe said

"Fine, then I want you out of this house NOW!" Piper screamed

"What?" Paige asked

"You heard me, leave now," Piper said

Phoebe was crying and ran upstairs. She got Ben, and her stuff and left within a hour.

"Piper you can't kick Phoebe out," Paige said

"I have to, to protect my son," Piper said

Phoebe didn't know where to go, but she decided that New York was the best place. Being 3000 miles away from her sisters is a good thing. Phoebe manage to have enough money to buy a plane ticket to New York. She couldn't believe that her sisters, more specifically Piper, kicked her out of the Manor. The plane ride was long and scary. Phoebe was going to New York, with a baby and no money. What was she going to do? All we need now is a miracle. Phoebe, carrying Ben, got off the plane and she headed to the bag claim area to get her stuff.

"Oh excuse me," a man said as he bumped into Phoebe, "Phoebe?"

Phoebe looked up and to her surprise realized who she bumped into.

"Cole," Phoebe said

"Hey, what are you doing so far from San Francisco?" Cole asked, "And who is this little guy right here?"

"Actually, my sisters kicked me out of the Manor and I didn't know where to go, so I decided to go to the first thing that popped into my head. New York," Phoebe said, "As for him, he is my, our son."

"Really?" Cole asked

"Yeah," Phoebe said

"Why did you sisters kick you out?" Cole asked sincerely

Phoebe told Cole about her premonition, which she had twice.

Cole was horrified about what he heard and was furious about Piper and Paige, to kick Phoebe out, with her son.

"Oh, I better be looking for a hotel, bye Cole," Phoebe said as she started to leave

"Wait, don't go, uh Phoebe I know we are divorced and all, but I want you and Ben to come stay with me," Cole said

"Oh no I couldn't, I wouldn't want to be a huge burden on you shoulders," Phoebe said

"It wouldn't be a problem, really," Cole said

And after several minutes of Cole trying to persuade Phoebe, she finally agreed. He took his Phoebe and Ben to his home. He had a huge penthouse, similar to the one he had in San Francisco.

"Oh, its beautiful," Phoebe said, "Do you mind me asking, what is your job?"

"No, I actually a lawyer, again," Cole said

_**Ten Years later**_

Phoebe has forgotten that fateful night where Piper kicked Phoebe out of the Manor. She was happy now, with her son and her husband. Phoebe and Cole remarried 2 years after he had invited her and Ben to stay with him.

Phoebe just found out that she was pregnant. She got another job as an advice columnist for the York Times and she was still vanquishing demons along with Cole. Phoebe wouldn't let Ben get involved; she said that he was too young. He always asked if he can go but she would always say no. Ben rarely argued back because he knew that his mom didn't change her mind too often.

Cole, Phoebe, and Ben were on the couch watching TV when a demon shimmered in.

"Ben, go to your room!" Phoebe exclaimed

He did as his mother said and went off into his room. Cole and Phoebe were fighting the demon off until another came into play. Not noticing the second demon, both Phoebe and Cole were focusing on killing that demon. They had successful vanquished him and thought all was alright until the hidden demon threw an energy ball at Phoebe, hitting her. Cole hit the demon with a energy ball before going over to his wife. Phoebe was barely conscious and finally fell over unconscious.

"Phoebe," Cole said as he ran towards her

She was bleeding a lot. She regain consciousness and thought that her baby might be dead.

"My baby," Phoebe said as she look down to see her stomach bleeding

She looked defeated, failed as a mother until her wounds healed themselves

"What happened?" Cole asked

"I guess it takes after its daddy," Phoebe said (Cole is invisible)

The door bell rang

"I'll get that," Phoebe said

"I'll check on Ben," Cole said as he went to his son's room

Phoebe opened the door, shocked at to who she was face to face with. Her sisters.

"Piper, Paige?" Phoebe said

A little boy, around 6 years old came to the door.

"Hey, Pheebs," Piper said

"What are you guys doing here, and how did you know I was here?" Phoebe asked

"Well, Pheebs, we missed you and we wanted to see you again so Leo sensed you and we came," Paige said

"You want to come in?" Phoebe asked

"Sure," Piper said, "Hold on, Wyatt this is your Aunt Phoebe."

"Hi, Aunt Phoebe," Wyatt said

"Hey there Wyatt," Phoebe said

So Piper, Paige and Wyatt followed Phoebe into the penthouse.

"Honey, we have company," Phoebe called out

"Are you married or something?" Paige asked

"Actually, yeah, been for 8 years," Phoebe said

"What's his name," Piper said

"Well, you actually know him," Phoebe said

"Really," Paige said

Just then Cole and Ben came into the room.

"Phoebe, who's here?" Cole said without looking up

Cole looked up to have the same expression as Piper and Paige

(Ben and Wyatt)

"Hey, I'm Ben," Ben said

"I'm Wyatt," Wyatt said

"So you wanna come to my room," Ben said, although he looked uncomfortable

"Sure," Wyatt said

The boys went off to Ben's room

"C…Cole?" Paige said

"Piper, Paige, hey," Cole said

"You married Cole, again?" Piper asked, anger rising up

"Yeah," Phoebe said

"But he is evil," Paige said, anger also rising

"No he's not!" Phoebe screamed

"He tired to kill us like a billion times!" Piper exclaimed

"He is not evil anymore, we are a family, me, Cole, Ben, and our baby," Phoebe said

"Wait, you have another baby?" Piper asked

"I'm pregnant!" Phoebe screamed

"Oh, I cannot handle this, come on Paige," Piper said, "Wyatt come on we are going!"

Wyatt came out of Ben's room, upset that he has to go.

"Do we have to go now?" Wyatt asked

"Yeah!" Piper screamed as Piper, Paige, and Wyatt exited the house

"Oh my god, I can't believe she married Cole, again," Piper said extremely mad

"I totally agree, is it possible that she is under a spell?" Paige asked

"Maybe, all I know is that we have to vanquish him A.S.A.P, " Piper said

Wyatt heard everything and didn't want any of this to happen. He thought that his mom won't hurt his Aunt Phoebe, but will kill Uncle Cole. He thought that Uncle Cole was a nice guy, although the stories his mom told him were a lot different. She said that Cole was an evil bastard and took her sister. He thought that maybe he can warn his Aunt and Uncle. Not only would killing Cole hurt Phoebe, but it would also hurt Ben and Wyatt liked his cousin.

"They are going to kill you now," Phoebe said

"You think they would go that far?" Cole asked

"Well, duh," Phoebe replied

Ben came out of his room.

"Mom, dad, where did everyone go?" Ben asked

"They left," Cole said

"Ok, what do you guys want to do today?" Phoebe asked changing the subject

"Park?" Cole said

"Yeah, sure," Ben said

"OK, what are we going to use to kill Cole?" Paige asked

"Let just make the strongest potion we ever made, that will probably kill him," Piper said

"Ok, we will orb to the penthouse tomorrow, throw the potion and then what?" Paige asked

"Well, next we worry about Phoebe and Ben," Piper said

"OK, what do we do with them?" Paige asked

"Well, maybe we should come equipped with more potions," Piper suggested

"Why, do you want to vanquish Ben or something," Paige said while laughing

Piper had a serious expression

"Piper, you can't be serious?" Paige said

"Just as a precaution," Piper said

"He is your nephew," Paige said

"But in Phoebe's premonition he killed son," Piper said

Paige didn't know what to say so she became quiet.

"Okay, tomorrow we orb to the penthouse, throw the potion at Cole, and then possibly throw the same potion at Ben, if he becomes a problem, we throw this potion at Phoebe, which will knock her out and then we orb out with her," Piper said, happy with her plan

Wyatt heard everything and went to orb to the penthouse to tell.

"Are you guys ready yet?" Phoebe called

"Yeah, we are coming," Cole said

Just then Wyatt orbed in.

"Wyatt, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked

Cole and Ben came into the room, surprised.

"Well, my mom and Aunt Paige are going to come her tomorrow and kill Cole and possibly Ben, too and I came here to warn you guys," Wyatt said

"Wait, are you serious?" Cole asked

"Yes, and then they are going to knock out you and orb you back to the Manor," Wyatt continued

"Wyatt, you wouldn't be lying now, this might be part of Piper's plan," Phoebe said, surprised at what she said

"No, its true," Wyatt said

"Ok, thanks, you should orb back now, so Piper doesn't become suspicious," Cole said

Wyatt orbed out, leaving Cole and Phoebe to think of a plan.

"Ok, what are we going to do now?" Phoebe asked

"Mom, I have a idea," Ben said

"Well, we can make a couple of potions of our own," Cole suggested

"I have an idea," Ben repeated

"What kind of potions?" Phoebe asked

Ben threw a low voltage energy ball about a couple of feet away from Phoebe and Cole

"Ben, why did you do that?" Cole asked

"I said that I have an idea," Ben said

"What is it?" Phoebe asked

"Well, why don't you put a spell on the house to prevent anyone from orbing, shimmering, or flaming in except for me and dad," Ben said

"That's an idea," Phoebe said

_**The Next day**_

"Ok, ready, Paige you got the potions and everything?" Piper asked

"Yeah, alright, lets orb," Paige said taking hold of Piper's hand

They orbed out, just be thrown back on the butts.

"Ok, why were we thrown on our asses?" Piper asked

"Don't know," Paige said

"Maybe, Phoebe and Cole put a protection spell on the house," Piper said

"Yeah probably," Paige said

"Well, what we can to is orb outside of the penthouse and kicked the door down," Piper suggested

"Whatever," Paige said, while taking Piper's hand

They orbed outside of the penthouse.

"Ok, on the count of three we kicked the door down, 3," Piper said

Piper and Paige kicked the door down and proceeded into the house.

"It doesn't look like anyone is home," Paige said

Then out came Cole.

"Hey Cole,' Piper said

"Piper, what are you doing here?" Cole said

"We came here to vanquish you," Piper said

"Really," Cole said, "I'm so scared."

Piper threw the potion towards Cole, only for it to go up in flames before it hit.

"What the…" Piper started

Ben and Phoebe came out of the next room, Ben threw a fireball at the potion.

"Fine no matter," Piper said as she threw the other potion towards Ben

Phoebe shot up her hands and a something came out of her hands. Phoebe looked surprised. She got a new power and at the right time. Phoebe threw a potion at Piper and Paige and both had no time to react as the potion hit and they both fell to the floor, unconscious.

"Sorry guys but nobody hurt my family, not even my family," Phoebe said and she threw another potion and they were transported back to the Manor.

Phoebe ran towards Cole and threw her arms around him.

"Ben, get over here," Phoebe said with a smile

Ben went over to where his mother and father were hugging. They opened their arms for their son. One big family hug.

Leo orbed into the living to find Piper and Paige unconscious.

"Oh my god," Leo said as he ran to heal them

"What happened?" Leo asked as Piper and Paige stood up

"Phoebe, Cole, and Ben," Piper said with disgust

"What, did you say Cole?" Leo asked

"Oh yeah, Phoebe married Cole again," Piper said

"Are you serious?" Leo asked

"Yeah," Paige said

"So what happened?" Leo asked

"Ok, we went to the penthouse, to kill Cole, right, but somehow they knew we were coming because Ben threw a fireball at the potion we made and they we went to throw another one at Ben, but Phoebe got a new power and was blasted away," Piper said

"Oh…" Leo began

"Leo, I'm not done, Phoebe threw a potion at us and we fell unconscious and then maybe she threw a second one to get us back home," Piper finished

"How did she know?" Paige asked

"I don't know," Piper said

"Well, Phoebe does have the power of premonition, maybe she saw it," Leo suggested

Phoebe, Cole, and Ben were still hugging. Phoebe didn't want to let go. She was thrown into a premonition.

_**Start of Premonition**_

Phoebe, Cole, and Ben were sitting on the couch watching TV. When Piper, Paige, and Leo orbed in. They threw a potion at them and a barrier was formed. Some white lights came down and there was Prue. They had the Power of Three. They said the Call Halliwells spell and Cole and Ben were vanquished.

**_End of Premonition_**

****Phoebe fell back on her butt.

"Phoebe, what happened?" Cole asked

"I had a premonition, a very bad premonition, Piper, Paige, and Leo orbed in and threw a potion at us, it created a barrier around us, then Prue came and they said the Source vanquishing spell and you and Ben were killed," Phoebe said, horrified

"Phoebe we can fight this together, I mean they cannot come back here 10 years later and tell you we can't be married," Cole said sincerely

"What are we going to do?" Phoebe asked

"We can trick them again," Cole said, "Hold on a sec, did you say Prue came back."

"Yeah," Phoebe said

"Why don't you call her down here before your sisters get a chance," Cole suggested

"Ok, I need candles and how am I supposed to remember the summoning spell?" Phoebe asked

"I can sense to see if anyone is in the attic and I will shimmer us there and you can look in the book to get the spell," Cole said

Cole sense to see if anyone was in the attic.

"Ok, there is no one there lets go," Cole said

"Wait, what about Ben, what if they attack when we are gone?" Phoebe asked

"They won't," Cole said and he grabbed Phoebe arm and shimmered them to the attic of the Manor

5 minutes after Phoebe and Cole left, Piper and Paige orbed in. All they saw was Ben, he was scared but remembered he had to be strong.

"Hey Ben, where is you mom and dad?" Piper asked with disgust

"None of your business," Ben replied

Piper threw a potion at Ben but he froze it.

"Oh, so you have the power to freeze," Piper said distracting Ben from Paige who was going to orb a lamp his way

"Lamp!" Paige called and before the lamp hit Ben he levitated in the air

"Levitated to, wow,"" Piper said with sarcasm

"Manor!" Ben screamed

Piper and Paige flamed out to the Manor.

"Shit!" Piper screamed

Phoebe and Ben shimmered back into the penthouse

"Mom, they came and attack," Ben said

"What, are you ok," Phoebe said

"Yeah and I now have the power to freeze which came in handy," Ben said

"Really, let me see," Phoebe said

He put his hands up and Cole froze.

"Wow," Phoebe said, "OK, how about you unfreeze him now?"

Cole unfroze and was confused

"What happened?" Cole asked

"I froze you," Ben said

"Uh, we have other things to worry about, like Prue," Phoebe said

"Ok, let set it up," Cole said

**_10 minutes later_**

****"Ok, uh maybe if Ben says it with me the call will be powerful enough," Phoebe suggested

"Yeah," Ben said

"Ok, read this with me," Phoebe said

"Hear these words, Hear my Cry, Spirit from the other side. Come to me I summon thee, Cross now the great divide," Phoebe and Ben chanted

In a stream of white lights Prue appeared.

"Phoebe?" Prue said

"Hey Prue," Phoebe said

"Cole," Prue said

"Hey," Cole said

"Who is this guy?" Prue asked

"This is your nephew, Ben," Phoebe said

"Really, hey Ben," Prue said

"You're Aunt Prue?" Ben asked

"Yeah," Prue said

"Hi," Ben said

"Ok, lets get back on subject, Prue we have a little problem," Phoebe said

"What is it?" Prue said

"Did Piper or Paige call you by any chance?" Phoebe asked

"No, why," Prue asked

"I had a premonition where Piper and Paige came to kill Cole and brought you along to have the Power of Three," Phoebe said

"Oh," Prue

"Prue, please you can't kill Cole or Ben," Phoebe said

"I wouldn't even think about it, you are happy and I don't want to take that away from you," Prue said

"Thanks Prue," Phoebe said as she gave her big sister a hug

"Oh, I think Piper and Paige are calling now," Prue said

"Ok, go to them and pretend to follow with their plan and then when you come I will pretend to banish you or something and then just disappear," Phoebe said

"Ok, I will see you later then," Prue said and she disappeared

"Piper, Paige what is it?" Prue asked when she reappeared in the Manor

"We need your help, Cole had corrupted Phoebe and we need your help to kill him," Paige said

"So, will you help us?" Piper asked

"Yeah, I been watching and we need to kill that bastard," Prue said

Wyatt came into the room, to find everyone in there.

"Hey, what's going on?" Wyatt asked

"Nothing, we just called your Aunt Prue," Piper said

"Hi, Aunt Prue," Wyatt said

"Hey there, Wyatt," Prue said

He then left the room.

"Ok so we need to strike tomorrow," Piper said quietly

"Ok, I will be back tomorrow morning," Prue said, "Bye."

"Bye," Piper and Paige said

Prue left as Leo orbed in.

"Okay, so you guys are going and I'm coming," Leo said

"Why?" Piper asked

"We don't want what happened last time to happen again," Leo said

"Alright," Piper said

Prue reappeared in the penthouse.

"Ok, we will be here tomorrow, I would guess around 12ish," Prue said

"Ok, we will be ready," Phoebe said, "Ok, I'm going to throw this potion at you, don't worry its just water and then I will say 'I Banish Prue Halliwell' and then you leave and we will take it from there."

"Ok, I'll see you tomorrow, and remember you have to be surprised when I come, I love you," Prue said

"I love you too," Phoebe said just as Prue disappeared

"Ok, what are you going to do?" Cole asked

"Well, first we have to get rid of Leo, I can write a spell that will send him back home and take away his power to orb for a little while," Phoebe said

"What about your sisters?" Cole asked

"I was think about tripling Ben's power to freeze whick should freeze them too and then I will throw the same potion as last time," Phoebe said, "Ben, are you up to this?"

"Yeah, I think I will be able to do it," Ben said

"That's my boy," Cole said

Phoebe got to work on the spell, they would be ready tomorrow, she knew it.

Prue came into the attic where Piper and Paige called her.

"Ok, ready," Piper said

"Yeah," Paige and Prue said

Piper and Prue grab each of Paige's hand and they orb to the penthouse. Leo followed close behind

Phoebe saw someone orb in and know it was time.

Piper, Paige, and Prue and Leo were in the penthouse. Phoebe threw the water potion at Prue.

"I banish you Prue Halliwell," Phoebe said and Prue disappeared pretending to look shocked

"Oh no," Paige said

Phoebe then threw another potion at Leo and he disappeared.

"What did you do to my husband?" Piper asked

"Don't worry, he is at the Manor," Phoebe said

"LEO!" Piper screamed

"Oh and he can't orb, actually he won't be able to for a little while," Phoebe said

"Uh! Paige throw the potion," Piper commanded

Ben came into play and froze everything including Piper and Paige

"Good job," Cole said

Phoebe threw the last potion in her hand and Piper and Paige were back in the Manor.

"Piper, Paige are you guys alright?" Leo asked

"Ben froze us, how is that possible?" Paige asked

"I don't know, Cole is still alive and Phoebe banished Prue somewhere, this is not good at all," Piper said

"Ok, how about you orb to the penthouse, when only Phoebe is there and take her back here," Leo suggested

"How?" Piper asked

"Especially since Phoebe has that new power," Paige added

"Wait, we can strip Phoebe of her powers and then grab her," Piper said

"How?" Paige asked

"We can write a spell," Piper said

"Ok, but how will we be able to get the timing right?" Paige asked

"Supernatural bug," Piper said

"When will we be able to put that in?" Paige asked

"I already did, snuck it out when everything was going on," Piper said with a smug

"Ok, then what do we do with Phoebe?" Paige asked

"We can put her under a spell to help us vanquish Cole and Ben," Piper said

"Ok, we can't keep doing this," Phoebe said

"Why?" Cole asked

"Because one of the times when they attack again they could succeed and I don't want you or Ben killed," Phoebe said

"As long as we have our powers, we will be safe," Cole said

Cole went to hug Phoebe

"Baby, everything is going to be alright," Cole added

"Ok, but its late so everyone off to bed, you have work tomorrow and you have school, so chop chop," Phoebe said

Phoebe and Cole went into their room, while Ben went into his room.

**_The next day_**

****"Wake up Ben, you're going to be late for school," Phoebe said

"Mom, its too early, give me 5 more minutes," Ben said sleepily

"No, come up get dress," Phoebe said as she left the room

"Uh, I gonna be late for wok again," Cole said, "Are you going to be alright all alone?"

"Yeah, I will be fine," Phoebe said

"Ok," Cole said and stood up and give Phoebe a kiss

Ben walk in, dressed and ready for school

"Breakfast?" Phoebe said

"No, I gonna be late," Ben said

"Alright, bye," Phoebe said

"Bye," Ben said as he kissed his mom on the cheeks

"Ok, I think she is all alone," Piper said

"Ok, don't forget the spell," Paige said

Piper said the spell.

Phoebe's powers left her body without her noticing

Phoebe's powers went into a lantern think.

"Okay, they are gone, lets go," Piper said

Piper grabbed Paige's hand and orbed out

Phoebe saw the swirling blue lights and rolled her eyes.

"Guys what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked

"We came to get you," Piper said

"Get away," Phoebe said

"Phoebe you are coming with us whether you like it or not," Piper said, she then read a spell

"Ok," Phoebe said

Cole came back into the house.

"Oh, I forgot my keys," Cole said

He looked up and saw Piper and Paige

"What are you doing here!" Cole exclaimed

"We came to get our sister," Paige said

She then orbed out with Phoebe

"Phoebe!" Cole screamed

Cole drove as fast as he can. He needed to get his son from school. He drove up to the school and went inside.

"Uh, I need… to pick… up my son,… Ben Turner," Cole said, clearly out of breath

"Reason?" the secretary said

"A family emergency," Cole said

She got on the phone to contact Ben's classroom.

"Benjamin Turner needs to report to the main office, he is going home," the secretary said

About 5 minutes later Ben came to the main office

"Dad, why are you here?" Ben asked

"Family emergency, I tell you outside," Cole said

_**Outside**_

"What happened, is mom alright?" Ben asked

"No, your aunts took her," Cole said

"What," Ben exclaimed

"We need to get to the Manor, come on," Cole said

Ben flamed out and Cole shimmered out

"Ok Phoebe when Cole and Ben get here, we are going to vanquish them, they are bad demons," Piper said

"Ok," Phoebe said

Piper thought her plan was working, but Phoebe also had a secrete. The spell didn't affect her at all. She was making it seem like it was working. Cole and Ben both came in the house at the same time.

"Crystals, circle!" Paige screamed

"What, Phoebe help us," Cole said

"I don't help demons," Phoebe said with disgust

"What did you do to her!" Ben said, clearly outraged

"We didn't do anything," Piper said innocently

"You liar!" Cole said

"Well, its about to be over," Piper said, "Prudence, Penelope, Patricia, Melinda."

"Astrid, Helena, Laura, and Grace," Phoebe continued

""Phoebe, no," Cole said

"Mom, please stop," Ben said

"Halliwell witches stand strong beside us," Paige chanted

"Vanquish this evil from time and space," they finished

There was a big explosion, but Cole and Ben were still there.

"What the hell," Piper said

"Why didn't that work?" Paige said

"Because you need the Power of Three for that spell and I didn't finish with you guys," Phoebe said, kicking away one of the crystals to free her men

"Phoebe, how did you---" Paige started

"The spell never effected me, I played along," Phoebe said, "Do you think that I would kill the two most important people in my life?"

Phoebe's powers returned to her. She threw a lightning bolt towards Piper and Paige, misses them both.

"You come after my family again, and I won't miss," Phoebe said, "Goodbye, forever!"

Cole grabbed Phoebe and shimmered out followed by Ben, who flamed out

Piper and Paige were in total shock.

Phoebe and Cole shimmered back into the house, followed by Ben.

"Uh, what a long day," Phoebe said

"Honey, its only 10:00," Cole said

"Really," Phoebe said as she looked at her watch

"So, what are we going to do for the rest of the day?" Cole asked

"How about relax," Phoebe suggested

"I have to go back to school, don't I," Ben said

"Nah, you can take a day off," Phoebe said

"Really," Ben asked

"Yeah," Cole said

All three went to the couch and sat down.

"Ok, only a couple more months and you will be born into this madness," Phoebe said, talking to her belly

Cole smiled remember that another baby was coming soon.

"Uh, bathroom!" Phoebe said as she ran to the bathroom, "Great, now the fun of throwing up, I couldn't wait for that."

"Honey, you okay?" Cole asked

"I think its safe to say, no" Phoebe replied

"Ok, maybe we should give up," Paige said

"No, we don't have a sister because of Cole and he will pay for that, Ben and Phoebe too," Piper said, evilly

Wyatt came into the room, hearing the whole conversation. He has to warn Aunt Phoebe and Cole fast. He went to the bathroom and orb out. He orbed back in, behind Phoebe, Cole, and Ben. Phoebe, sensing someone in the room turned back.

"Wyatt, what are you doing here?" Phoebe asked

"Mom is going to try again, she is going to try and kill all three of you this time " Wyatt said before orbing out

"Oh no, not again," Phoebe said

"Honey, we can handle it together, I promise," Cole said

What if Piper is evil? No, she is evil, she has become an evil witch this is not good, Phoebe thought. Like Cole said we will handle it together, like a family.

Next Story: It has been 5 years since Piper tired to kill Cole and Ben. Phoebe has learned from her nephew that she is going to try and kill all three of us, but now the four of us. Phoebe had a baby girl and named her Prudence Melinda Halliwell-Turner. What are the four going to do to stay alive? Will they be able to come up with a plan? Title: She's Back for Revenge


End file.
